


You don't understand

by DraconesIgnis



Series: You don't understand [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Help, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconesIgnis/pseuds/DraconesIgnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a series thing. It will get updated, but sporadically. This is just something I write when I'm feeling particularly dark and need to vent a little. <br/>The will be a bunch of different formats, whatever I feel fits the topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't understand

I don't think you quite understand.  
My mind is far out of hand.  
Yes this is true and I'm talking to you, so before you proceed the weak I will weed and dispose of before they turn mad.

This mind may disturb.  
 _Lock the door_  
This mind may corrupt.  
 _Covered in gore_  
This mind may twist.  
 _Declare war_  
This mind may question.  
 _On yourself_

Because above all, who is innocent?


End file.
